Things Going On Even With A New Kid
by 4fireking
Summary: Shinichi is no longer in a war against Parastye's and yet he misses Migi. The problem with the past is you need to focus on your future and even someone like Shinichi needs a time to think about how fun a new kid can be. (co-author Ayfxa The CopyCat).


Disclaimer: I do not own Parasyte. I'm not even sure I spelled the title of the anime right.

 **Ayfxa the CopyCat helped me write this story and we had a lot of fun writing it. I would have to say this wasn't meant to be a oneshot but turned out to be one because there's no way my coauthor is coming back to help.**

XXX

Shinichi and Saomi were on a date; homework was done and neither needed to fret about Parasytes in human hosts. There was also a psychopath who brought fear into them but his life was over...death row put him in the chair.

He watched the news a several times. The same unsolved serial murder cases kept showing up. He grew tired of it and went to bed, trying to forgetting his worries. His worries were already being corroded away by the chemical found in the brain when a person feels relief and slowly went to bed.

The dream was weird but in a way not related to Parasytes. He had a dream he had a fake cousin and for some reason was marrying a gold digger fourteen years older then him. He tried to talk to the figure but he couldn't speak. Or even touch him. That wasn't too unreal because in all the years he had family he's never touched his own family.n

The figure turned around but the face was blurred by a white light. This was a moment where Shinichi wanted to know if that light was hiding a face...a person or a thing which could be both of his dream was telling him his battles were not over. The figure nods and disappeared. His vision has starting to disperse.

To say he was woken up, in lay man's terms that would be what happens to everyone when the brain reaches a point it can't process a dream anymore. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. Seeing the same face that he saw in his dream, staring at him. He could count himself lucky if staring at the mirror and seeing his reflection was also a dream.

Afterwards, he does his usual routine, took a bath, eats breakfast and went to school. This was a great day to be outside. Along the way, he met her girlfriend. Yesterday Saomi was wearing a colorful dress but surprisingly in a school where everyone wears uniforms she was wearing her gym clothes.

" Good morning. " she greeted him with a sweet smile.

Shinichi's eyes were almost on her shorts but he pretended he needed to wipe his glasses before giving her the courtesy of looking in the eyes. She hold his right hand. Where Migi was before but now she isn't. Not having Migi however did things to Shinichi's right hand. He felt... awkward. Before, she used to hold his left hand. Without Migi, he can felt the warmth coming from Saomi's hand again.

Warmth was usually something he only felt through fires or the evil sun but with her hand he felt warmth like the candle that shines the lowest but still shines. The warmth of happiness. They walked together while holding hands, unaware of the eyes in the shadows. Shadows could mean anything but shadows meant a person with only darkness on their skin and malicious intentions.

" **There he is..**. "

That voice in the shadows left a cold feeling on the back of Shinichi's neck. He turned around and saw nothing. Just an empty alleyway around the corner. He moved his head back to the direction he was going to school in. Saomi didn't seemed to aware of Shinichi's strange behavior. He ignored the foggy thoughts in his mind and started thinking about Saomi. Should he ask her a question now or buy something for her later?

Buy something to keep her distracted he guessed? It was then Shinichi thought he wouldn't be satisfied until he bought something for her. Saomi noticed a souvenir shop along the way and dragged him inside. The cashier if it mattered was a sandy brown haired woman with long hair and a bracelet on her head. She was wearing a white uniform with a blue apron.

She greeted the couple with a smile. "Welcome. "

Shinichi was almost impolite and didn't say welcome back to her.

She didn't mind. " What would you two couple like? "

" Ummm...would you recommend a tiara or a ring? If you don't have that here maybe just a brooch."

" Of course we do! Please wait for a moment... " she went out to check the back of the store. On the top-right of the counter, there is an old newspaper glued to the wall.

She didn't know how it got there but she was planning on removing it later. The newspaper was written about the mass murder that happened years ago. If she read it she would learn all about how dangerous people were and how they have strange powers. Shinichi was about to tore the paper off until another hand stopped him. Shinichi thought it was a Parasytes hand until he looked around and saw with his own eyes who it really was. It was the cashier that was back to the counter.

She wasn't smiling at him anymore. Instead, she took the newspaper and gave Shinichi.

" This might look good on your girlfriend."

He couldn't grunt, so he smiled bitterly at her. What she was offering him he might have no choice but to accept it.

" Thank you for coming. " she waved at them.

Shinichi felt something vague and strange about that store. The woman went back and closed the stall. Now that the stall was closed she could finally have some cocoa. Shinichi and Saomi went back their way to their school. There was nothing to interest them about school today except some bright hair students. Plus, a new transfer student. Shinichi actually wondered who this new kid could be.

On the other side of his mind, it sounds like Migi just said. ' Probably another Parastye. '

Shinichi never wanted to know there were anymore Parasytes around. His attire is of course his school uniform. His hair should be purple or blue. His face can get red a lot even though he's calm most of the time and he has glasses like Shinichi but his are for when he's at home. His eyes are blue.

The teacher entered the class. Announcing about the new transfer student as he gesture the said student to come in. He has... pretty odd, other than the purple hair. He almost looks the same as Shinichi. Of course, he is wearing the school clothes and had blue eyes of an icicle.

Shinichi could see two girls in his class staring hard and deeply at him. Shinichi never knew girls could get so flustered just from one new kid. The kid didn't mind the girls though. He then turned his head toward Shinichi. He acted a lot friendlier. In Shinichi's point of view he was glaring at him.

" What do you know. You're not what they said you'll be," said the new student.

Everyone was confused about who he was talking too. Until they realized it was Shinichi. The teacher gestured the new student to sat at any empty seat.

" I'm here to learn. To repeat what I just said, teacher, I am here to learn."

"I understand Mr. - "

" Rimyo. If it's okay can I not say my first name aloud?"

" Don't force yourself. " the teacher said. Not trying to anger him.

" Thank you. You have no idea how tough it is to say my first name."

He nods. Even after the whole class's attention got off Shinichi. He was still curious about Rimyo. He wasn't sure whether to try talking to him at lunch or after school. Rimyo was about to sat just beside Shinichi. Until a student who is late entered the class and took the seat.

Rimyo didn't know where he should sit next. Beside Saomi was an empty seat. He instead went next to Shinichi's girlfriend. Saomi noticed Rimyo and smiled at him. Rimyo tried his best without moving his muscles. Shinichi was a little jealous because they sat next to each other. The class started.

" I know how hard each and every one of you have been working for this day. Today will be the day all of your hard work pays off. Today was the final day for all of you to reach your dreams. Even after your school days is over. Please remember to keep your memories of this day forever. "

A lot of students tried to understand what that meant. Shinichi understands it though. Studying and listening were his quirks especially when he needed those face to face with a Parasytes. This may have a connection to his past, present and the future.

A connection he just couldn't understand and didn't feel it was time to understand. In his future he pictured he will marry Saomi. Once he marries her he will promise to make her happy and have a child together. Maybe he would have three children if he worked hard enough.

The teacher asked everyone about their own dream. So naturally the new kid got the chance to answer first. Everyone was expecting great words coming from him.

" What will make school last on in our memories is what experiences we find from it. I know that sounds silly from the new kid, but the lessons we have learn from our mistakes can fix yourself. We can't change the past or predict the future. But we can makes choices in the present. "

" Thank you," the teacher said.

Shinichi was next, the past event gave him some confidence to tell everyone a part of his story with Migi.

" What I would take away from my past is how my mother passed away. And what my father had been through have gave me courage. "

" Interesting to talk about your family, Shinichi."

He heard Rimyo, he thanked him and sat down. The teacher looked around the classroom.

" Anyone? "

There was literally no one who wanted to speak.

A few hours passed, the bell rang.

" Not to sound mean to all you classmates but it's time you got lost."

Everyone was a bit confused about what Rimyo just said. But like it being a Monday they just walked away from him.


End file.
